Accidental parent
by Yue Heartphilia
Summary: Menjadi orang tua di usia muda? Bukan sesuatu yg direncanakan. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya? *terinspirasi dari 16 and pregnant & Teen Mom* REPUBLISH  REWRITTEN ch1-3
1. Chapter 1 i'm pregnant

Accidental Parents.

By: Yue Heartphilia

Disclimer: Naruto gak akan pernah jadi milik Yue.. karena Naruto punya om Masashi. TTvTT V

Genre: humor, romance, family, etc..

Warning: full of OOC, gaje, alay, lebay (kayak authornya), dll

**Don't like don't read**

O=O=O=O=O=O

Hari telah berganti pagi. Matahari telah bersinar terang. Semester baru telah dimulai. Awan putih telah bertebaran di angkasa raya pun ikut menggiring para murid-murid untuk kembali ke sekolah setelah liburan musim panas. Semilir angin bertiup pelan membuat pagi ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Dan akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau hari ini tidak perlu sekolah. Pikir pemuda berambut nanas. Dia menghela nafas mengetahui bahwa hari ini sangat indah, tetapi dia tak bisa melakukan rutinitasnya, melihat awan mengingat hari ini dia harus sekolah. Dengan berat langkah, dia pun berjalan ke sekolahnya, Konoha High School.

"Shika! Ohayou!" seru seseorang dari belakang. Pemuda itu pun menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati dua orang temannya. Seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan cengiran khas yang menghiasi mukanya dan seorang pemuda berambut emo yang tampak seperti pantat ayam dengan mata onyx nya dan muka emotionless sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei Shikamaru! kenapa kau..? madesu..?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Shikamaru hanya menatapnya, lalu melanjutkan pergi ke sekolah.

"Tu anak kenapa ya..? Teme, dia kenapa..?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda emo yang berjalan bersamanya.

"Entahlah.. mungkin dia terganggu dengan suara toa mu.." balas pemuda itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Naruto yang bingung pun hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu mengejar temannya yang berjalan di depannya.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, mereka pun sampai di Konoha High School, sekolah unggulan yang mewah tapi sebenarnya sangat buruk. Pergaulan disana sangat kasar. Di sana banyak preman sekolah dan bullying. Pergaulan bebas di sana pun membuat banyak murid menjadi anak bandel. Jadi jangan bingung jika melihat seorang murid hamil bersekolah di sana. itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat normal menurut mereka.

"Hoi Shikamaru! Sasuke! Naruto! dicari sama si Neji. Dia di klub katanya." Seru pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga berwarna merah di pipinya.

"Thanks Kiba!" seru Naruto pada pemuda itu. Dia dan kedua temannya pun langsung pergi ke klub mereka. Sesampainya di sana, mereka terdiam melihat siapa yang berada di dalam sana.

"Hmm..? oh, kalian sudah datang. Cepat masuk, dan tutup pintu" kata Neji, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya ada apa ini! Kenapa Gaara dan Sasori juga ada di sini! Sebenarnya ada apa ini!" seru Naruto melihat keanehan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Naruto, kau akan segera tahu. Sekarang tutup pintu itu." Kata Sai, pemuda berkulit pucat dengan senyum palsunya. Naruto pun menutup pintu.

"Oke, jadi ada apa ini..?" tanya Shikamaru kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hmm.. jadi….." kata-kata Neji terpotong oleh seruan seorang.

"sudah, biar aku saja yang bicara." Seru gadis brunette cepol dua. Mengambil alih pembicaraan. Dia pun langsung menghadap Neji, yang statusnya adalah pacarnya.

"Neji, aku hamil." Kata gadis itu membuat seluruh laki-laki di ruangan itu cengo.

"A…APA! Tenten! Kau serius!" seru Neji pada pacarnya. Matanya menunjukan bahwa dia tak percaya pada perkataan gadis itu. Dan tepatnya, dia tidak tahu kalau pembaicaraannya ternyata sangat dalam.

"ya.. untuk apa aku main-main! Kalau ini hanya main-main, aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan hasil tes bodoh ini!" seru Tenten lalu meperlihatkan hasil pregnancy testnya yang menunjukan positif. Mata gadis itu pun berkaca-kaca. Dia pun menundukan kepalanya.

"lalu untuk apa kami ke sini? Yang punya masalah hanya Neji kan?" seru Sasuke, lalu membuka pintu, tetapi di tutup paksa oleh Sasori, kakak pacarnya, Sakura.

"kau juga mempunyai masalah yang sama tuan. Kalian semua mempunyai masalah yang sama." Kata Sasori memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan marah. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru cengo dan kaget mendengat pernyataan Sasori.

"tunggu.. berarti Hinata.." Naruto memandang Hinata yang dari tadi menunduk. Dia pun mendekati Hinata. "Hinata, apakah itu benar..?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut pada Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu hanya mengangguk lemah. Perlahan-lahan air mata gadis itu turun. Dia pun menangis dalam diam. Naruto yang melihat hanya bisa memeluk gadis itu erat dalam diam.

"Ino.. jadi kau hamil..?" tanya Sai pada pacarnya, Ino. Gadis berambut blonde dengan mata baby blue itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Tatapan penyesalan atas segala yang telah terjadi terlihat di mata gadis itu. Sai yang melihat pacarnya murung pun menggengam tangan gadis itu. "Ino, tenang saja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya." Kata Sai memperererat genggaman tangannya. Mendengar itu, Ino yang dari tadi berusaha untuk tidak menangis pun memeluk Sai dan menangis dalam pelukan. Sai yang dipeluk hanya bisa mengelus kepala Ino dengan lembut.

"Sakura.. apa itu benar..?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis berambut pink yang adalah pacarnya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Sakura, you can't keep this baby. Itu bakal hancurin semua kerja keras gue-" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong.

"Sasuke, aku tidak akan meminta tanggung jawab mu. Kau hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mengandung anak mu." Kata Sakura langsung pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu aku tidak perlu bertanggung jawab dengan segala sesuatu tentangmu dan anak ku di perut mu itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan bingung. Baru kali ini dia melihat perempuan seperti Sakura.

"Ya. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu berurusan dengan ku maupun bayiku." Kata Sakura. Sasori pun menyaut. "hei Sakura! Tidak bisa seperti itu dong! Enak saja dia berbuat tidak mau bertanggung jawab! Sakura! Kau harus meminta pertanggung jawabannya!" seru Sasori dengan marah. Dia tak habis pikir bahwa adik perempuannya tidak butuh pertanggung jawaban pemuda yang menghamilinya.

"Sakura, lebih baik kau gugurkan saja bayi itu." Kata Sasuke langsung membuat semua orang tersentak. Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata itu hanya menyeringai. "Sasori-nii, kau tahu sekarang alasannya." Kata Sakura lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Semua orang terdiam.

"hei Temari… kau….." Shikamaru belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Temari, gadis blonde ikat empat itu pun keburu memotong. "kita selesaikan pulang sekolah." Bisik Temari pada Shikamaru, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Gaara, selaku adiknya Temari pun bicara.

"Hei Nara, setelah kau menghamili kakak ku, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti si Uchiha itu?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Setelah pertanyaan itu, di pun keluar dari ruangan.

"Uchiha, tak ku sangka.. kau itu ternyata hanya orang brengsek yang tidak bertanggung jawab setelah melakukan. Jangan coba dekati adikku lagi, atau berita ini akan terdengar sampai ke kuping ayahmua." Seru Sasori mengancam Sasuke, lalu keluar dari ruangan.

TENGG TONGG TENNGGGG TOONNGGG

Suara bell masuk sekolah telah berbunyi. Mereka pun kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

OAOAOAOAOAO

"Sasori! Oiii!" seru seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Sasori, tetapi Sasori tetap diam, alias tidak ngeh atau tidak sadar.

"SASORI! HARUNO SASORI!" Sasori tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Dia pun menengok kanan dan kirinya, dan menemukan teman-temannya berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"lu ngapain..?" tanyanya dengan galak.

"om, kita itu bingung.. lu itu sebenernya kenapa..?" tanya Deidara, teman baiknya.

"gua pingin bunuh tuh Uchiha Sasuke sialan!" seru Sasori menahan kemarahannya meledak-ledak. Deidara pun berusaha menenangkan Sasori. Lalu muncullah kakak Sasuke, Itachi.

"Uwwoohh! Sasori mau bunuh Sasuke! Hahaha.. memangnya dia kenapa lagi..?" tanya Itachi pada Sasori. Sasori yang menahan marah pun menjadi semakin marah.

"Itachi, mendingan lu jangan bikin kesabaran gua habis deh. Gua udah kesel setengah mati sama adek lo, sampe pingin gua bunuh tu orang!" seru Sasori dengan tatapan marahnya. Melihat Sasori, Itachi pun berhenti menggoda nya.

"memangnya adik bodoh ku itu ngapain sampai kau ingin membunuhnya..?" tanya Itachi agak penasaran.

"Deidara! Lu pergi dulu.. gua mau ngomong sesuatu yang peting dan privat sama itachi." Kata Sasori, lalu Deidara pun meninggalkan kedua temannya itu di kelas yang cukup ramai itu, dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

"hmm.. jadi apa yang dilakukan Sasuke..?" tanya Itachi berubah serius.

"Dia menghamili adikku." Kata Sasori dengan suara yang tidak terlalu besar agar yang lain tidak mendengar.

"ohh.. APA! WTF!"

"bukan hanya itu, dia bahkan langsung meninta Sakura untuk menggugurkan janinnya." Kata Sasori lagi.

Itachi benar-benar speechless. Dia tak menyangka adiknya akan jahat seperti itu. Menyuruh menggugurkan bayi? Jahat sekali. Dia benar-benar malu dengan adiknya yang seperti itu.

"Dasar jahat! Tenang saja Sasori. Akan kubuat dia bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatannya." Seru Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Sasori lalu pergi. "oh ya.. kalau kamu mau bunuh dia, pastikan orang jahat itu mati perlahan-lahan. Dan jangan lupa ajak aku!" Seru Itachi lagi sambil tersenyum. Sasori yang mendengar hanya mengangguk mendengar keanehan temannya.. Tak beberapa lama, bell masuk pun berbunyi.

=O=O=O=O=O=O=

Sesuai dengan janji, sepulang sekolah Shikamaru pun bertemu dengan Temari untuk membicarakan apa yang terjadi. Mereka bertemu di bukit belakang sekolah tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"hmm.. Temari.. jadi kau hamil..?" tanya Shikamaru langsung. Temari hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua diam lagi.

"apa kau akan berkata seperti si Uchiha..?" tanya Temari memecahkan keheningan. Shikamaru pun melihat kearah Temari dan menyeringai.

"Aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu. Hanya orang bodoh yang berkata seperti itu." Balas Shikamaru. Temari pun sedikit tenang mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"oh ya.. berapa usia kandungan mu..?" tanya Shikamaru.

"baru 5 minggu."

"huhhhh.. kenapa kau tidak segera memberitahu ku? Seharusnya kau langsung memberitahuku. oh ya.. sepertinya kita harus membicarakan ini pada orang tua kita."

"hmmm.. semoga mereka bisa menerima kehadiran bayi ini.."

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai malam. Shikamaru pun mengantar Temari pulang, dan langsung pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Dia harus menyiapkan mentalnya karena dia pasti akan diceramah 7 hari 7 malam oleh ibunda tercinta begitu sang ibunda tahu masalah ini..

=x=x=x=x=x=

Begitu tahu Ino hamil, Sai pun memberanikan diri untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Dia pun memberanikan diri bertemu ayahnya Ino yang cukup galak dan kakak nya, Deidara untuk membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik.

"Sai, kau yakin..?" tanya Ino khawatir pada Sai. Dia takut ayahnya malah tidak memperbolehkan dirinya bersama Sai lagi. Sai hanya tersenyum "hmm.. aku yakin.." balas Sai, lalu mereka berdua menuju ke rumah Ino yang adalah toko bunga.

Begitu sampai, Ino menyilahkan Sai masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk dan menunggu di ruang tamu. Beberapa menit kemudian, keluarlah ayah Ino bersama Ino di belakangnya. Dan Deidara yang baru pulang.

"jadi ada apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya ayah Ino seolah dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Padahal, yang membuat Ino berani ngomong pada Sai bahwa dia hamil adalah Inoichi, sang ayah.

"Aku ingin bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat Ino hamil." Kata Sai membuat Deidara cengo. Hampir saja lalat tertelan olehnya, sangking kagetnya mendengar berita tersebut.

"APA!" Deidara bersiap-siap menghajar Sai, namun usahanya terhentikan oleh teriakan Ino.

"NIi-chan! Hentikaan!" Seru Ino sambil berlari mendekati Sai.

"Sudah, ayo dibicarakan baik-baik." Kata Inoichi sambil menepuk pundak putranya, dan mengajak Said an Ino ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"Jadi, tujuan saya kemari-" kata-kata Sai terpotong.

"Kok rasanya, gue kayak lagi nonton iklan TANGGO ya?" ucap Dei menyela (dan menyindir). (*Tanggo yang wafer itu.. tulisannya bener ga?*)

"Saya kemari ingin melamar-"

"GA BISA! Enak aja lu mau lamar ade gue. Ga rela gue punya adek ipar kayak lo!" seru Dei sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sai dengan sumpitnya. Dalam hati Sai berpikir. 'Yang bapaknya itu Inoichi-jisan atau dia sih?'

BLETAKK

"Dei, jangan menunjuk-nunjuk orang dengan sumpit mu. Itu tidak sopan." Kata Ino setelah menjitak kakaknya.

"Bilang aja, lu marah ga gue restuin. Tapi emang kenyataannya dia ga bisa segampang itu ngelamar lu! Ngelamar pekerjaan aja susah, masa ngelamar elu segitu gampang? Ga seru bangeet." Ucap Dei sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. Dan dia pun mendapat satu jitakan lagi dari Ino. Sai dan Inoichi hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Sekarang benjolan Dei terlihat seperti kuping teddy bear di kepalanya.

"Lu! Oke, gue kasih lu kesempatan. Lima bulan. Kita lihat, lima bulan kedepan. If you're just a pain in the ass, mending lu pergi jauh-jauh, jangan harap bisa liat Ino and the baby." Seru Dei sambil menunjuk Sai.

"Oke, gue setuju." Kata Sai lalu berjabat tangan dengan Deidara.

The fight is finally open.

TBC

Akhirnya cerita kedua nya selesai di Re-written gara-gara diriku pusing sendiri melanjutkan cerita ini, dan ada beberapa jalan cerita yang.. sedikit terlalu rumit. Jadi, harus dig anti, dan di edit sedikit. Dan akhirnya, aku hapus yang sebelumnya dari ffn karena semuanya bakal di re-written juga. Apakah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya? Atau malah lebih buruk? *nangis di bawah shower*

Review yaa

*banyak yang review= cepet update*

=v=

Yue Heartphilia


	2. Chapter 2  What shoud i do

Accidental parents

By Yue Heartphilia

Minna! Gomen kalau di chapter satu banyak kesalahan! Di chapter dua, Yue berusaha untuk berjuang membuat cerita yang lebih baik lagi. Selamat membaca!

Disclimer: Masashi kishimoto.

Don't like don't read.

=O=O=O=O=O=

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" seru Itachi memanggil adiknya. Dia sudah mencari adiknya kemana-mana, tetapi tetap tidak menemukannya. Berhubung rumah mereka cukup (sangat) besar, mencari Sasuke ke seluruh penjuru rumah itu tak segampang mencari koin hitam di lantai putih.

"Baka aniki. Berhenti teriak-teriak." Seru Sasuke yang ternyata berada di taman sambil ngeteh. Itachi pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau jahat sekali! Kau menyuruh Sakura menggugurkan anakmu sendiri." Seru Itachi begitu dia menemukan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata kakaknya.

"memangnya kau pikir aku harus apa? Kau mau aku semakin dibenci tou-san? Lagipula, kehadiran anak itu membuatperjuanganku mendapatkan perusahaan ayah gagal.." Jawab Sasuke dengan santainya. Itachi pun menghela nafas.

'huhhhh.. benar-benar orang bebal..' pikir Itachi mengelus-elus dada. "oke.. kita bahas itu nanti. Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa menghamili Sakura?" tanya Itachi sekarang.

"hmm…."

"ceritakan.."

"jadi si dobe mengajak kami ke sebuah club karena ada temannya yang mengadakan pesta disana. Lalu kami mabuk, lalu terjadilah.."

"Sasuke.. apa ini masalah harga diri sehingga kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab?"

".."

"Sasuke.. kau tahu? Kau adalah orang teregois yang pernah kutemui. Kau lebih mementingkan harga dirimu, ego mu, daripada nyawa calon anak mu sendiri."

"lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"bertanggung jawab lah. Lo kira mau apa lagi kalau udah kayak gini? Toh itu juga gara-gara perbuatan mu."

"kau tidak dengar? Sakura sendiri yang bilang tidak butuh."

"terus gara-gara Sakura bilang kayak gitu, lu bener-bener ga mau tanggung jawab?"

"…"

"Sasuke Uchiha.. lo itu beneran cowok atau bukan sih..?" sekarang Itachi sudah cukup sewot dengan adiknya yang 'BATU' itu.

"Apa kau bilang!" sahut Sasuke marah.

"kalau kau seperti itu, kau itu banci, bukan laki-laki. Bahkan Dei yang kayak banci aja ga kayak gitu. kau mungkin lebih rendah dari banci.. Laki-laki itu harusnya berani bertanggung jawab. Bukan sepertimu, yang lari dari tanggung jawab."seru Itachi meluapkan kemarahannya.

"oh ya.. satu pesan terakhir.. penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.. jadi pikirkan baik-baik.. jangan sampai kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu." Kata Itachi lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang berpikir keras.

Sakura sedang berada di kamarnya, merenung kata-kata Sasuke yang menyakiti hati. Dia pun mengutak-utik HP nya dan akhirnya memilih membuka laptop. Tak lama kemudian, HP nya berbunyi.

_Trirililililililili.._

"halo..?"

'Sakura! Kau tak kan percaya ini… Tadi Sai dan Dei-nii berantem gara-gara Sai mau melamarku.'

"Melamar? Bukan itu malah bagus?"

'Menurutku juga begitu. Tapi.. Dei-nii tidak merestuinya.'

"Tapi Inoichi-jisan merestuinya kan?"

'Entahlah. tou-san tidak berkata satu kata pun. Huwwaaa.. aku bingung! bagaimana dengan mu? apa si Uchiha bodoh itu sudah meminta maaf..?'

"meminta maaf..? bermimpilah.."

'lho.. memangnya dia tidak pernah meminta maaf? Orang macam apa dia!'

"dia itu kan seperti robot yang _emotionless _dan keras kepala.. kalau dia minta maaf, dunia kebelah kali.. "

'huhhh.. sabar ya… Dia pasti akan meminta maaf kok. Cepat atau mungkin sangaat lambat.'

"hmm.. sangaaaattt.. lambat.. sampai-sampai anak gue udah berojol duluan,udah bisa jalan, udah sekolah, bahkan sampe-sampe anak gue udah bujangan, udah nikah, ampe gue udah punya cucu **mungkin** dia baru minta maaf.."

'hahaha.. serem banget… eh udah dulu ya.. bye bye.'

"bye." _Tut tut tut tut tut tut _telepon sudah terputus. Sakura yang tengah berbaring menutup mata dan mencoba tenang. terlalu banyak pikirannya sekarang. Dan itu membuatnya pusing.

_Trilililililililili…_

_Tut tut tut tut tut tut…._

Ni orang niat telepon ga sih..? kok nelepon langsung ditutup..? mana pake private number lagi. Bener-bener penganggu pikir Sakura sebal dengan orang yang tadi meneleponnya. 'apa mungkin gue udah ditakdirkan jadi _single parent_ ya..?' pikirnya, lalu geleng-geleng dan mulai mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih rata itu. 'nak.. bapa mu emang bejat.. tapi gimana pun tu tetep bapa mu.. terima aja ya nak..' kata Sakura dalam hati sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

Tok tok tok..

"masuk.."

"Sakura.." panggil Sasori sembari masuk ke kamar sakura.

"nii-chan.. kenapa..?" tanya Sakura melihat kakaknya masuk.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau anakmu sudah lahir..?" tanya Sasori dengan serius. Sakura sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia pu bepikir sejenak dan menjawab.

"yaaa…. Kurawat lah.. memangnya mau diapain lagi..?"

"aku menyarankan adopsi." Kata sasori membuat Sakura terdiam. "kau masih muda. Jalan mu masih panjang. Daripada mengurus anak, lebih baik kau melanjutkan kuliah mu, dan menjadi dokter seperti yang kau cita-citakan." Lanjut Sasori menjelaskan permaslahan.

"tapi sudahlah.. kau pikirkan saja dulu saran ku itu. Oyasumi." Katanya lagi, lalu keluar dari kamar Sakura meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam di kamarnya.

'adopsi.. mugkin..? tapi aku ingin merawat sendiri anakku. Tapi bagaimana kalau…..' Sakura jadi pusing sendiri dengan pikirannya. 'huuuhhhhh.. sudahlah.. aku tidur saja..pusing..' kata Sakra dalam hati, lalu melakukan ritual sebelum tidur, ganti baju, lalu tidur.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Di tempat lain..

"Kiba.." panggil seorang gadis berambut coklat sambil masuk ke kamar seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tato segiitiga di pipinya

"hmmm.."

"gue.. bingung…"

"kenapa lagi..? ada masalah..? apa lu GALAU lagi?" tanya pemuda itu pada Tenten

"sekarag gue stress…"balas Tenten sambil menjambak pelan rambutnya sendiri.

"emang lu kenapa..?"

"gue.. gue.. gue.. gue…"

"ya ya ya.. lu kenapa..?"

"gue.. gue.. gue.. gue…"

"Tenten, lu itu kaset rusak atau apa-"

"gue hamil.."

"WHAT THE *U**! LU!"

" Kiba! Pelanin dikit suara lu! Tenang dulu! gue bisa jela-"

"Tenten! Gimana gue bisa tenang! Secara adek gue dihamilin sama seseorang!" seru Kiba frustasi mengetahui adiknya hamil.

"Kiba! Dengar dulu.. yang ngehamilin gue—"

"jangan bilang itu si sadako gender ga jelas itu.."

"…."

"WTF! Beneran! OH MY GOD! Mimpi ape gue semalem sampe-sampe adek gue hamil sama tu makhluk!" seru Kiba frustasi. Dia mulai menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya di tembok mengingat bahwa itu sadako ngga jelas (Neji) akan (segera) menjadi adik iparnya.

"Kiba! Udahh! Stoopp! Jangan ngatain Neji sadako! Selain itu, dia juga bilang mau tanggung jawab kok.."

"tanggung jawab? Lu yakin..? kalo depan-depannya mungkin dia bilang dia bilang tanggug jawab. Nah, entar belakangnya? Waktu lu udah berojol, terus tu bayi nangis-nangis tiap malam minta susu atau lainnya? Lu yakin dia bakal tetep ada buat lo? lu gampang banget sih percaya sama cowok kayak gitu! Udah gue bilang, jangan terlalu gampang percaya sama siapa aja, terutama sama cowok baru lu! Lu baru pacaran setahun udah hamil! Gimana sih!" seru Kiba membentak Tenten. Tenten hanya menundukkan kepala.

"tapi ini udah kejadian! Gue hamil sekarang! Masa lu mau suruh gue gugurin janin gue?"

" hadoohhhh... huuhhhhhh.. mabok gue.. pokoknya, gimana ceritanya, si Neji itu harus dateng ke sini, terus kita ngomongin ini secara spontan ,kedepannya lu sama dia gimana. Belum lagi kasih tau mama sama papa." Kata Kiba dengan depresi.

"huhuhu.. hikss.. hikss… Kiba.. bantuin gue.. mama sama papa pasti bakal bunuh gue begitu mereka tau…" rengek Tenten dengan puppy eyesnya kepada Kiba. Kiba hanya menghela nafas sambil mengeleng-geleng. Dirasakan kepalaya sedikit pusing karena permasalahan adik tercinta (hooeekk) nya.

"sudahlah.. sekarang sudah malam.. kembalilah ke kamarmu. Kita bicarakan ini lagi besok." Kata Kiba,lalu mengusir Tenten dari kamarnya.

Tenten yang diusir pun berjalan merenung ke kamarnya. Sekarang dia benar-benar stress dengan segala hal yang terjadi. Belum lagi sekolahnya, belum lagi mimpi-mimpinya yang belum jadi kenyataan, kuliahnya, teman-temannya, kehidupannya, dan banyak lagi. 'sudahlah.. lanjutin besok mikirnya..' pikirnya , lalu tidur.

=w=w=w=w=

Keesokan harinya…

Hari masih pagi. Udara masih sangat sejuk. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat indah. Tapi setidaknya itu bukanlah yang dipikirkan gadis berambut indigo ini. Sejak pagi, dia terus mutah-muntah. Biasalah, morning sickness. Tapi siapa di rumahnya yang tahu dia hamil selain Neji? Neji saja tutup mulut seratus persen tentang hal itu. Baginya, melihat Hinata muntah-muntah di pagi hari sih biasa. Namanya juga orang hamil. Tapi bagaimana dengan ayah Hinata..? pasti ayahnya akan terbingung-bingung melihat perilaku putriya itu.

"Hinata.. kau baik-baik saja..?" Tanya Hiashi pada Hinata.

"a-aku baik-baik saja otou-sama." Balas Hinata yang baru kembali dari wc. Selang beberapa menit, Hinata berlari lagi ke wc, dan memuntahkan isi perutnya, walaupun perutnya kosong. Hiashi semakin bingung. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata kembali ke ruang makan.

"Hinata, apa kau sakit..?" Tanya Hiashi sedikit cemas dengan keadaan putrinya.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa otou-sama. Aku hanya-" Hinata pun jatuh pingsan, dan membuat ayahnya, dan adiknya histeris. Neji pun shock dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Neji, kau berangkatlah ke sekolah. Antar Hanabi sekalian. Lalu sampaikan kepada pihak sekolah kalau Hinata ijin karena sakit." Kata Hiashi pada keponakannya, lalu tak lama kemudian, ambulan datang, dan membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Neji pun berlari dengan keringat dingin menghiasi keningnya. Dia berlari ke seluruh sekolah mencari Naruto. Beruntuglah Naruto berada di kelas, sehingga tak sulit dicari.

"Naruto!" seru Neji membuat seisi kelas medengar.

"oi Neji, pelankan suara mu. Ada apa..?"

"Hinata pingsan dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit.."

"ehh.. dia dimana?"

"di RS Konoha.."

"baiklah aku akan ke sana sekara—"

"dengan ayahnya." Kata terakhir Neji benar-benar membuat Naruto frustasi. Ayah Hinata yang supe protektif, galak, dan oh my GOD.. sekarang Naruto stress berat.

"Neji.. kayaknya gue bakal mati dehh…"

"lhhaa…? Katanya mau tanggug jawab..? itu beneran apa bohogan..? kok tau-tau ngomongnya mati-mati segala..?"

"bukan itu! Maksud gue bapanya Hinata! Nasib gue gimana nih!" seru Naruto frustasi dan depresi.

TBC

Jadi bagaimanakah nasib Naruto dan Hinata..? apakah ayah Hinata akan menerima Naruto..? silahkan tunggu di ch selanjutnya.. =v=

OAOAOAOAOAO

Minna! Ini chapter duanya. Saya merasa sedikit terberkati melihat chapter 2 tidak terlalu banyak yang harus di edit~

Okay. Ga usah banyak omong lagi, Review ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Accidental parents..

By: Yue Heartphilia.

Disclaimer: kalo Yue yang punya Naruto, pasti Yue sekarang lagi stress berat. Untunglah bukan Yue yang punya, tapi om Masahi Kishimoto.. =v=

Warning: ful of OOC-ness, gaje, agak autis, banyak salah ketik, dll..

Rate: T - Semi M (karena dibilang M ngga ada lemon atau bloody atua lainnya, dibilang T, rasanya nggak cocok (topic ceritanya), jadi ratenya ngegantung.. ==)

Buat siapapun yang udah review, thanks for reading!

_Di fic segala sesuatu itu mungkin , jadi __**sah-sah**__ aja kalo ada yang sedikit beda._

=v=v=v=v=v=v=

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki orang bolak-balik di rumah sakit terdengar sangking sunyinya keadaan di sana. Hiashi, dengan sedikit khawatir menunggu di luar karena anak perempuannya, Hinata yang tadi pingsan sekarang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter.

NGGEEEKKK…

Dokter yang memeriksa keluar dari ruangan tempat pemeriksaan. Hiashi selaku ayahnya Hinata pun langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri dokter itu.

"Jadi, Tsunade-sama, bagaimana keadaan Hinata..?"

"Ohh.. Hiashi-san, dia baik-baik saja. Tapi ada sesuatu yang perlu anda ketahui.."

"Hinata hamil.." kata Tsunade lagi membuat Hiashi terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Tsunade-sama.. yang tadi itu hanya lelucon kan..?" balas Hiashi emotionless berharap kata-kata Tsunade yang tadi benar-benar lelucon.

"Sayangnya.. aku serius. Hinata sedang hamil kira-kira 7 minggu.." kata Tsunade. "Oh ya.. ngomong-ngomong menurutmu, siapa ayah bayi yang dikandungnya..?" tanya Tsunade lagi. Hiashi pun langsung mengingat bocah rubah kuning itu.

"Sepertinya aku tahu…" kata Hiashi lalu pergi meninggalkan Tsunade yang adalah lawan bicaranya tadi.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat. Tak terasa, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Naruto pun berjalan gontai mengingat Hinata di rumah sakit. 'semoga dia dan kandungannya sehat.' Kata Naruto dalam hati sembari berjalan ke depan gerbang sekolah, Hiashi pun sudah menunggu untuk melihat Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa ber'nyali'.

"Naruto, sepertinya kita perlu bicara." Kata Hiashi.

"Ah.. baiklah.."

Naruto pun masuk ke mobil yang dibawa Hiashi, lalu mereka pergi ke rumah Sakit tempat Hinata dirawat. Selama perjalanan, tidak adasatupun pembicaraan yang terucap. Naruto yang biasanya bawel saja sampai tidak berani berbicara.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di rumah sakit tempat Hinata di rawat. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di kamar Hinata. Hinata kaget melihat ayahnya membawa Naruto. seingatnya, ayahnya tidak pernah merestui hubungannya dengan Naruto. 'semoga saja semuanya baik-baik saja' katanya dalam hati sambil berharap.

"Naruto, kau tentu tahu apa yang terjadi sampai aku membawa mu ke sini." Kata Hiashi pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

"Dan kau Hinata. Apa kau tahu kalau kau hamil..?" tanya Hiashi pada Hinata. Hinata menunduk tidak menjawab.

"Hinata! Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau tahu kalau kau hamil!" seru Hiashi lagi pada Hinata membuat Hinata semakin takut.

"HINATA! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Seru Hiashi berteriak. Hinata yang takut pun akhirnya menangis dan mengangguk pelan. Dia bingung bagaimana dia harus bersikap di depan ayahnya.

BRRAAKKK Hiashi menggebrak meja yang ada di kamar Hinata.

"Hinata.. kau tahu kalau kehamilanmu yang seperti itu MEMPERMALUKAN keluarga kita!" seru Hiashi membentak-bentak, mengingat keluarga Hyuga adalah keluarga yang sangat terkenal dan terhormat. Kejadian ini pasti akan mencoreng nama keluarga Hyuga.

"Dan KAU NARUTO! Kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat terhadap putri ku!" Naruto hanya terdiam menunduk. Hiashi mulai memegang keningnya yang mulai terasa pening.

"Selama kau HAMIL, kau tidak diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah! INGAT! TIDAK BOLEH PULANG KE RUMAH!" Seru Hiashi pada Hinata yang membuat Hinata menangis semakin histeris. Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia pun pergi keluar dari kamar Hinata dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang ada di kamar itu.

Suasana menjadi sangat tegang setelah pembicaraan tadi, baik Naruto maupun Hinata keduanya terdiam di kamar itu. Hinata terus menangis, dan Naruto speechless. Dia sekarang sangat bingung. 'Hinata diusir dari rumahnya.. bagaimana dengan nasib ku..?' pikir Naruto memgingat dia belum bicara apapun pada orangtuanya.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto lalu Hinata pun langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang dipeluk hanya bisa memeluk balik sambil mengusap pelan punggung Hinata.

"Naruto.. Aku harus gimana..? aku harus tinggal dimana nanti..?" tanya Hinata yang tengah menangis. Naruto hanya membalas dengan mengusap punggung Hinata pelan, dan mengecup kepalanya pelan.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya. Kalau memungkinkan, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, di rumah orangtua ku." Balas Naruto sambil menenangkan Hinata. "Kau janji Naruto..?" tanya Hinata merasa kurang yakin. Naruto pun mengangguk dan menunjukan cengiran rubahnya pada hinata membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Sudah, jangan nangis lagi ya.." kata Naruto sembari menghapus air mata Hinata. Hinata pun mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. Sungguh pasangan unyu.. Semoga saja Naruto tidak memberikan janji palsu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kaa-chan.. Tou-chan.. aku ingin bicara.. Pentiiing.. banget.." Kata Naruto kepada kedua orangtuanya sewaktu pulang ke rumah, sehabis menjenguk Hinata.

"Memangnya ada apa Naru-chan..?" tanya Kushina yang terlihat bingung dengan kelakuan putranya yang.. aneh ini. Tidak biasanya Naruto ngomong sepelan, sesopan dan segugup itu.

"Nee, Naruto.. kau ingin bicara tentang apa..?" tanya Minato sambil senyam-senyum.

"Jadi… Tou-chan.. kaa-chan.. Hinata-chan.. dia.. dia.."

"Hinata-chan kenapa..?" Kushina sungguh penasaran dan bingung dengan putra semata wayangnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto segugup ini.

"Aku.. A-Aku.. A-Aku menghamilinya." kata Naruto dengan suara seminim mungkin. Tapi, bagaimanapun karena Naruto emang terlahir dengan suara TOA, jadi suara seminim mungkin itu bisa juga disetarakan sama suara orang ngomong biasa (versi Naruto). Senyum di wajah Minato hilang seketika.

"APA!"

_Bla bla bla bla….._

Tiga jam telah terlewati. Naruto sudah puas dimarahi baik oleh Kaa-channya, maupun Tou-channya. Setelah puas dimarahi, akhirnya kedua orang tua Naruto mencoba membantu Naruto mencari jalan keluar.

"Naruto.. Karena ini sudah kejadian, apa yang akan kau lakukan..? Kau akan menjadi orang tua. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan..?" Tanya Minato serius. Naruto pun berpikir sejenak.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan. Dan setelah itu, aku ingin bertunangan dengan Hinata." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hiashi-san..? apa kau sudah dapat persetujuan darinya..?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto, mengingat rekan kerja suaminya itu merupakan satu dari sejuta orang yang 'kepala BATU' di dunia. Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. "Tapi aku berjanji pasti akan bertunangan dengan Hinata, bagaimanapun ceritanya..." kata Naruto pasti.

"Oh ya.. Kaa-chan.. apa untuk sementara ini Hinata boleh tinggal di sini..?" tanya Naruto dengan watados. "kita bicarakan lagi nanti Naruto." kata Minato lalu ngacir ke kamarnya menenangkan kepalanya dan pikirannya yang campur aduk karena putra tunggalnya itu.

=x=x=x=x=

"Shika…"

"Hmmm..?"

"Laper…" kata Temari dengan muka super cute yang bisa bikin Shikamaru mimisan seember (#dilempar baskom sama Shika..).

"Laper lagi..?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan. Seingatnya, tadi dia dan Temari baru saja makan bersama. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Temari baru saja beli roti melon, jus jeruk, dan dua buah lollipop yang sekarang hanya menyisakan sebuah lollipop yang sekarang sedang diemutnya. Dan sekarang dia lapar lagi?

'mungkin efek karena kehamilannya ya..? akan kutanya kaa-san nanti..' pikirnya. "Shikaaa!" panggil Temari membawa Shiakmaru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa..?" tanya Shika lagi. "Pingin makan…" jawab Temari membuat Shikamaru benar-benar cengo. Makan..? lagi..? Beneran..?

"Uiiii~~~" terdengar suara seorang memanggil.

"Temariii! Mamih!" panggil Ino pada Temari. dibelakangnya ada Sai, Tenten, dan Neji.

"Halo.." balas Temari. Mereka pun ngumpul di atap sekolah, tempat Temari dan Shikamaru tadi berduaan. "Naruto sama Hinata kemana..? Sakura..?"

"Naruto dan Hinata tidak masuk. Kalau Sakura, dia akan segera kesini kok.." balas Sai dengan poker face nya.

"Mamih!hari ini aku sama Sai mau ke rumah sakit, cek kandungan" kata Ino sambil cengengesan.

"Ohh.." jawab Temari singkat sambil terus mengemut lollipopnya. "Ihh.. kacang…" kata Ino lalu cemberut lalu duduk di sebelah Sai dan ngambek..

"Yaelah.. Gitu doang ngambek.. Oh ya.. Neji, nambah koleksi tato nih? " tanya Temari pada Neji yang di mukanya.. Ada biru-biru dan memar bekas ditonjok.

"Tato..?" tanya Neji tidak mengerti. "Itu, biru-biru di muka. Kiba ngamuk ya..?" Tanya Temari lagi.

"Mamiih, Kiba tadi pagi ngamuk!" kata Sakura begitu tiba di atap sekolah.

"Ohhh…" Temari memandang iba pada Neji, walaupun Neji belum menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi, sekarang semuanya tahu kalau Kiba yang terkenal garang itu tadi pagi telah melimpahkan segala kemarahannya kepada Neji, si 'garang 3' (garang 2: Sasuke).

"Gua balik dulu.." kata Neji, lalu pergi dari atap sekolah. Sepertinya menuju kelasnya sih. Tak lama kemudian, Tenten pun ikut permisi ingin mencari si Neji. Setelah Neji dan Tenten pergi, pembicaraan pun semakin panas.

"Sakura.. Memang kejadiannya kayak gimana..?" Tanya Ino penasaran setengah mati.

"Jadi…"

**Flashback**

Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelasnya setelah tadi ke toilet. Di tengah jalan, dia melihat sosok yang.. sepertinya Neji, Tenten, dan Kiba yang sedang berada di halaman belakang. Karena penasaran, akhirnya dia pun pergi ke halaman belakang memastikan.

BUAAKK

DUAAGGHHH

Pada waktu Sakura mengendap-endap di halaman sekolah, bersembunyi diantara semak-semak, dia pun menyaksikan acara tonjok menonjok Neji-Kiba disertai dengan Tenten yang menangis histeris.

'Bedeeehh.. Kalo kayak gini mah.. kasian Tenten.." pikir Sakura melihat kejadian itu. Tapi sebenarnya, Sakura cukup menikmati pertarungan anatara Kiba Neji. Sampai-sampai Tenten yang sudah histeri berteriak.

"HENTIKAAANN!" Teriak Tenten disela tangisannya. Merasa keadaan semakin tidak aman, akhirnya sakura meng-SMS Sasori untuk membantu melerai Kiba dan Neji.

"HEH NEJI, LU SADAR, LU UDAH NGAMBIL MASA DEPAN ADEK GUA!" Seru kiba dengan marah sambil terus menonjok Neji.

"TAPI GUE UDAH BILANG GUE BAKAL TANGGUNG JAWAB! LO TUH SEBENARNYA PUNYA KUPING GA SIH!" Balas Neji sambil membalas pukulan-pukulan dari Kiba.

"LU PIKIR GUA PERCAYA! COWOK BRENGSEK MACAM LU TUH CUMA PINTER NGOMONG! GA BISA APA-APA!" Seru Kiba lalu menonjok perut Neji untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "STOOPPPP! STOOPP!" Pertarungan mereka pun terhenti melihat ada seseorang yang berteriak.

"Oh God.. Bro... Lu kenapa lagi..? Kalo ada masalah tuh selesaiin baek-baek.. ga usah berantem gini.." kata Sasori sambil melerai keduanya. Setelah Kiba dan Neji dilerai, Sakura pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan berpura-pura baru datang.

"Ya ampun.. Tenten, lu kenapa..?" Tanya Sakura melihat Tenten yang sedari tadi nangis.

End of Flashback

"Gitu.." kata Sakura setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Gue jadi kasian sama Tenten.." kata Ino sedikit bersimpati sama Tenten. Dia mengerti, rasanya pasti tidak enak seperti itu.

"Huhh… semoga aja dia sabar.. oh ya.. udah belajar belom..?" tanya Temari pada yang lain..

"memangnya ada apa..?" tanya Sai. "ituloh.. ada ulangan biologay (biologi maksudnya)."

"MATI GUE BELOM BELAJAR!" Seru Ino dan Sakura lalu berlari kembali ke kelas untuk SKS (system kebut sepuluh menit)

O=o=o=o=o=O

"Tadaima..." seru Temari begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"Okaerinasai Tema-chan!" seru seseorang dari dalam. Seingat Temari, seharusnya tidak ada seseorangpun di dalam rumah. Gaara katanya ada tugas tambahan, jadi pulangnya gak sore, lalu Kankuro katanya lagi sibuk dengan klubnya.

"Siapa..." Temari tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu melihat yang tadi menyambutnya adalah dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Okaeri Temari.."

XxXxXxXxX

Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Di sepanjang perjalanan, pikirannya melayang jauh kealam seberang sana (?) memikirkan si ayam biru a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha. Biarpun Sasuke belakangan ini bersikap layaknya seorang bajingan atau sejenisnya, tetap saja, dia merindukan Sasuke yang sekarang statusnya masih pacarnya atau 'segera menjadi mantan pacar'.

'Kok hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk ya..? Apa dia sakit..? Atau sibuk..?' pikir Sakura sambil berjalan pulang. Karena terlalu terfokus pada pikirannya, dia tidak tahu kalau rambu lalu lintas telah berganti warna menjadi hijau.

! Sebuah truk mengklakson Sakura yang sedang menyebrang. Kesadarannya pun kembali. Sayangnya, semuanya terjadi hanya dalam hitungan detik.

KYYAAAAAAAAAAA

_Trililililili..._

"Apa maumu Itachi..?"

"Sakura tertabrak truk dan sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha. Dia-" Kata Itachi di telepon pada adiknya.

"..." _tut tut tut_.. Telepon pun terputus (atau lebih tepatnya diputus). Itachi yang diseberang hanya bisa mengumpat ototou nya itu, sementara Sasuke pun langsung tancap gas ke RS Konoha. 'Semoga Sakura tidak apa-apa' kata Sasuke dalam hati, lalu melaju ke RS Konoha.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Saso-nii, aku beneran tidak apa-apa kok.." Kata gadis berambut pink dengan handsaplas di jidatnya sambil mencoba tersenyum walaupun senyum yang ditampilkan terlihat maksa.

"Ga pa pa gimana! Kau kecelakaan Sakura!hampir tertabrak truk! Untung saja ada Juugo yang menyelamatkan mu, dan lebih beruntung lagi kau tidak keguguran. Kau sedang mikir apa sih sampai-sampai bisa tidak memperhatikan rambu lalulintas!" Seru Sasori terus menerus. Dia benar-benar sangat marah plus khawatir terhadap adik kesayangannya itu. Gimana enggak? Tiba-tiba aja dia dikabarin kalo adiknya kecelakaan (hamper ketabrak truk) trus masuk rumah sakit. Siapa juga yang enggak khawatir..

"Sas, udah, kasih kesempatan Sakura buat jawab dulu.."

"I-itu... aku-"

BRAAKKKK

"Sakura..." munculah gadis berambut blonde dan pemuda berambut hitam dari balik pintu.

"SAKI!" Seru Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca langusng memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Ehh.. Ino... Sai... Ino kenapa nangis..?" Tanya Sakura sambil membalas pelukan Ino.

"Gue khawatir jidat... gue udah mikir gimana-gimana aja begitu tau lu kecelakaan.. Saki! Lu gimana sih bisa kecelakaan gini..? Terus baby lu gimana..? Enggak apa-apa kan..? Terus gimana si ayam..?" Sakura bingung bagaimana menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Namun, pertanyaan Ino yang terakhir membuatnya teringat pada Sasuke uchiha lagi.

"Entahlah... ta-"

NGEEKKK.. munculah pemuda berambut emo a.k.a pantat ayam (#Plakkkkk) yang tadi baru saja dibicarakan. Melihat suasana yang ramai tadi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sepi dan gadis berambut pink yang dikhawatirkannya itu tidak apa-apa, dia pun langusng menutup lagi pintu kamar itu, dan beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke tunggu!" Seru Sakura sambil mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke luar "AKKHHH.." tiba-tiba rasa nyeri di perut Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Biarpun dia ingin mengejar Sasuke, dengan keadaan yang seperti ini dia rasa tidak mungkin Sasuke akan terkejar.

"Aku akan mengejar Sasuke. Sasori, lebih baik kau panggil dokter untuk Sakura." Kata Itachi, lalu pergi mengejar Sasuke. Tak lama kemudia, Sasori memencet bel di sebelah Sakura. Tak lama kemudian suster dan dokter pun datang memeriksa.

'Kalau tahu Sakura akan baik-baik saja, untuk apa aku harus repot-repot datang menjenguknya..?' pikir Sasuke sambil berjalan ke tempat parkiran mobil. "SASUKE!" seru seseorang dari belakang.

"SASUKE!" itachi berteriak berharap baka ototou nya berhenti berjalan. "Apa maumu baka aniki..?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menengok ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau langusng pergi..? Paling tidak jenguklah Sakura dulu sebentar. Kenapa kau tidak masuk..? Padahal kau kan sudah sampai di depan pintu."

"Buat apa aku menjenguk Sakura kalau Sakura juga tidak apa-apa..?"

"Tidak apa-apa..? Bagaimana kalau kau lihat sendiri keadaan Sakura." Seru Itachi lalu menarik adiknya ke kamar Sakura.

TBC

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Selesaiiiii~~~~ segala jenis re-written udah selesai! Tinggal di re-publish! XD

Ch4 nya.. mungkin akan sedikit lama, pasti update kok.

Review!

Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat update ch 4! XD

Yue Heartphilia


	4. Chapter 4

Accidental Parents

By: Yue Heartphilia

Disclaimer: Kalau Yue yang bikin Naruto, pasti ngga akan sepanjang ini ceritanya. Yang bikin om Masashi Koshimoto (mbah gua.. #plakkkkkk)

Warning: gaje, abal aneh, autis, dll.. ==v

Buat semua yang udah review, hontou ni arigatou! XD tanpa kalian mereview, cerita ini akan semakin kacau.

Enjoy the story

=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=

"Okaeri Temari."

"Kaa-san!" Seru Temari berlari memeluk ibunya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat senang melihat ibunya berada di rumah.

"Temari. kangen pada kaa-san?" tanya Karura sambil terus memeluk Temari. Temari hanya tertawa girang.

"Temari, aku harus -" kata-kata Kankuro terputus melihat siapa saja yang berada di rumah.

"Okaeri Kankuro-kun." Kata Karura menyambut Kankuro.

"Kaa-san!" Seru Kankuro lalu berlari memeluk kaa-sannya.

"Hei Kankuro, ayo cepa- Kaa-san!" Gaara benar-benar terkejut meihat kaa-sannya. Seingatnya, terakhir mereka melihat kaa-san itu sekitar 3 atau 4 bulan yang lalu.

"Okaeri Gaara." Kata Karura lagi menyapa putra terkecilnya.

"Hei-hei, ayo masuk ke dalam. Jangan hanya berdiri di luar."

"Tou-san!" Hari ini keluarga Sabaku komplit.

Setelah Ganti baju, Gaara, Kankuro, dan Temari pun sibuk membuka kardus-kardus yang katanya berisi oleh-oleh dari kedua orang tuanya. Setelah mereka puas dengan oleh-oleh yang didapat, mereka pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi apa yang telah terjadi selama 3 bulan belakangan ini?" tanya Sabaku Kaze, pada ketiga anaknya.

"Gaara memenangkan olimpiade matematika, Kankuro. Lalu.. apa lagi ya.." Kata Temari mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Tou-san.." Kankuro memanggil ayahnya sedikit takut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaze langsung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Lupakan." Balas Kankuro lalu pergi ke dapur mengambil segelas air.

"Kankuro! Ambilkan aku jus jeruk ya!" Seru Temari dari ruang tamu. Kankuro yang berada di dapur hanya menghela nafas. Secara, Temari sudah menghabiskan sekotak jus jeruk ukuran 1 liter dalam waktu kurang dari sehari. Ini sudah botol kedua.

"Nih." Kankuro memberikan Jus jeruk Temari dalam gelas berisi es batu pada Temari. Temari menerima dengan tersenyum.

"Thanks!" Seru Temari lalu meminum jus jeruknya. Belum terlintas di pikirannya untuk memberitahu kedua orang tuanya kalau dia sebenarnya hamil.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san disini sampai kapan?" tanya Gaara sambil memakan pocky stoberi milik Temari.

"Besok kami harus berangkat lagi. Dan kemungkinan kami kembali sekitar 5 bulan lagi, karena besok kami akan ke Korea, tinggal di sana selama sebulan, lalu kami juga harus kembali ke Paris untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada di sana. kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" jelas Karura pada ketiga anaknya. Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan malam." Ajak Sabaku Kaze pada seluruh keluarganya. Mau tidak mau, Temari sudah harus menyiapkan nyalinya untuk memberitahu kebenarannya pada kedua orang tuanya, sebelum orangtuanya pergi lagi.

=v=v=v=v=v=

"Ukkkhhh…."

"Tenten?" KIba mengetuk pelan, lalu membuka pintu kamar Tenten yang tidak terkunci, dan menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia melihat Tenten sedang bergulat di kasur membentuk bola yang ditutupi oleh selimut.

"Lagi ngapain Ten?" tanya Kiba bingung melihat perilaku Tenten. Setahu nya, orang hamil tidak melakukan kegiatan seperti ini. Setahunya, senam orang hamil tidak seperti ini.

"Sakit perut Kucing!" Seru Tenten Ketus lalu kembali menyembunyikan dirinya dalam selimut.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Kiba kembali dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Ya bisa lah! Ehh, ambilin gue keripik pisang." Seru Tenten dari dalam selimut.

"Ambil sendiri lah. Emang kapan Kaa-san beli keripik pisang? Kok gue ga lihat?" Kiba pun pergi ke dapur melihat-lihat, dan tidak menemuka benda yang mirip dengan keripik pisang.

"Berarti abis. HUWAAAHH! Gue mau keripik pisang!" Seru Tenten dari dalam selimut, lalu berguling-guling di kasurnya.

"Haduuhh, ini ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" Seru Hana, kakak tertua dari Kiba dan Tenten yang baru saja pulang kerja.

"Tauk tuh, si Tenten ngidam keripik pisang." Jawab Kiba asal nyeplos.

"Kayak orang hamil aja." Balas Hana sambil geleng-geleng melihat perilaku adik kecilnya.

"Memang dia ham- ups" kiba menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ham? Hamil?" Tanya Hana terbelalak, tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Bukan, Hamburger. Dia tadi kepingin hamburger, Cuma ga jadi. Sekarang kepinginnya keripik pisang." Sambung Kiba mencoba menyambung-nyambungkan kata-katanya, berharap Hana tidak curiga.

"Hamburger? Kau aneh." Balas Hana yang terlihat cape, lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya. Kiba benar-benar beruntung. Hampir saja dia keceplosan. Tanpa sengaja, dia melihat keripik pisang yang tergeletak di meja tamu.

"Tenten! Nih, gue nemu keripik pisang di meja tamu." Seru Kiba melemparkan keripik pisang tersebut pada Tenten.

"Ga ah.. udah ga mood lagi gue sama keripik pisang. Sekarang gue pingin es kriim! Es krim coklat!" Seru Tenten melesat keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. kIba hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Nejii! Bawain gue es krim coklat dong! Iya! Bukan, gue maunya yang baskin robin! Emm.. 3 scoop! Sekarang ya! ga pake lama!"

Kiba hanya terdiam mendengar Percakapan Tenten dengan Neji lewat Telepon genggam. Ternyata, ngidam ibu-ibu hamil memang menyeramkan. Kiba hanya menyingkirkan diri, masuk ke kamarnya, tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan Tenten yang sedang ngidam.

30 menit kemudian

Tok tok tok

"Eh, Neji. Tumben malam-malam kesini." Kata Hana yang membukakan pintu.

"Emm.. Tentennya ada?" balas Neji lagi. Dia sudah cukup muak berbasa-basi.

"Ayo masuk. Tenten di dapur. Kau susul saja dia di sana." kata Hana, lalu mempersilahkan Neji masuk. Neji, yang sudah pernah mengunjungi rumah kediaman Inuzuka beberapa kali sudah hafal jalan kearah dapur. Di dapur, dia melihat Tenten yang sedang melahap sereal.

"Nih, es krim pesenan lu." Seru Neji sambil menberikan sebuah es krim Baskin Robin ukuran 1 liter pada Tenten.

"Lu kelamaan. Gue udah keburu ga napsu sama es krimnya. Tapi thanks ya." kata Tenten sambil memasukan es krim tersebut ke dalam kulkas, lalu melanjutkan memakan serealnya. Neji yang mendengar hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu ya. jangan makan terlalu banyak. nanti gendut." Ucap Neji, lalu pamit pulang. Tenten yang mendengar pun menjadi emosian. Dia pun menelepon Neji.

"Halo?" seru Neji sambil menyetir.

'Heh Neji! Asal lo tau aja! Gue ga gendut! Entar juga perut gue gede! Semua gara-gara lo!' Seru Tenten yang berada di seberang, lalu menutup telepon tersebut. Neji hanya sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Tenten. Satu hal yang akan diingatnya seumur hidup, jangan pernah memanggil wanita hamil gendut, atau kita akan menerima akibatnya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

pip pip pip pip pip

Suara tersebut tergiang di eluruh penjuru kamar. Bau obat-obatan pun tercium di ruang ini. Sakura Haruno, sedang terbaring lemas di rumah sakit sejak kemarin sore dia dirawat. Perlahan matanya mengerjap membuka melihat keadaan sekitar.

'Ini dimana' pikirnya melihat ruangan putih tersebut. Lalu dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut merah masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ohayou.." Sapa pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Sasori-nii. Ohayou." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Lihat, siapa yang kubawa." Sasori lalu mempersilahkan dua orang pemuda berambut emo berwarna biru tua. Yang satu rambutnya bermodel pantat ayam, yang satu lagi diikat kebelakang.

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi-nii, ohayou." Sapa Sakura melihat kedua orang tersebut masuk. Entah kenapa, dia merasa lega melihat Sasuke, yang walaupun telah menyakitinya, masih mau datang menjenguk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Itachi langsung.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kemaren hanya terlalu cape saja." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Diam-diam, Sakura mencuri –curi saat melihat Sasuke. Jujur saja, dia sangat kangen pada Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke mungkin membencinya sekarang.

"Hei, apa kalian bisa meningalkan kami sebentar?" seru Sasuke pada Sasori dan Itachi.

"Jangan macam-macam pada Sakura." Seru Sasori memperingatkan Sasuke, sebelum dia dan Itachi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sasuke pun mendekat pada Sakura dan memegang tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah melihat perilaku Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku.." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya membuat Sakura bingung melihatnya.

"Maaf.." Sakura menutup matanya dan tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Entah kenapa, dia merasa lega mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu Sasuke.." Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tersenyum sambil membuka tangannya, dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sakura.." ucap Sasuke dalam suara super kecil, namun Sakura tetap bisa mendengarnya. Sakura hanya mengelus rambut Sasuke pelan dan tersenyum. Hatinya merasa lega sekarang.

"Hmm.. Sasukee.."

"Kenapa Sakura?"

"Aku lapar…" Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Aku mau tomato soup.." Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Aku akan meminta Itachi membawa makanannya. Kau istirahatlah.." Sakura pun mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menutup mata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat gadis pink itu.

Di luar..

"Syukurlah~ mereka sudah baikan~~~" Seru Ino yang kebetulan sedang menjenguk Sakura. "Tuh kan! Apa kubilang, Sasuke pasti akan meminta maaf, cepat atau lambat.." Seru Ino lagi senang dirinya tepat memprediksikan hal-hal ini.

"Untunglah Sakura dan bayinya tidak apa-apa.." Seru Sai sambil tersenyum. Ino pun membalas tersenyum.

"Huh.. Awas saja si pantat ayam itu.. tidak akan kubiarkan dia dekat-dekat Sakura.." UCap Sasori sambil mencak-mencak sendiri. Itachi yang mendengar hanya tertawa kecil.

"Semoga saja Sasuke tidak macam-macam lagi.." Itachi tersenyum melihat adiknya dan Sakura sudah baik-baik saja. Semoga saja hal ini berlangsung lama.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Mana bayinya? Aku tidak lihat.." Naruto mengamati gambar USG yang berwarna hitam putih.

"Ini loh Naru-chan.." Seru KUchina menunjuk sebuah titik berwarna hitam berukuran cukup besar yang bergerak-gerak, dan mulai berbentuk fetus.

"Mana matanya? Hidungnya? Tangannya? Kakinya?" Naruto terus mengamati gambar USG tersebut.

"Naru-chan, kan ini baru 2 bulan.. masih ada 7 sampai 8 bulan lagi sebelum dia lahir.." Ucap Kushina sambil memfoto USG calon cucu nya. sedangkan Hinata, dia hanya tersenyum melihat gambar USG.

"A-Apakah Janinnya L-laki-laki atau pe-perempuan?" tanyanya pada Tsunade, dokter yang kebetulan akan mengurus dirinya sampai dia melahirkan.

"Kita masih belum tahu. Jenis kelamin si bayi bisa diketahui pada waktu usianya 7 bulan." Balas Tsunade pada pertanyaan Hinata.

"Dok, ini mana bayinya?" tanya Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ini kepalanya. Ini tangannya, masih sangat kecil, dan ini kakinya.." Tsunade menunjuk gambar tersebut membuat Naruto makin cengo.

"Ga keliatan dok.." jawab Naruto masih tidak mengerti. Dia benar-benar mengancam batas kesabaran Tsunade.

"Hmm.. Begini saja.. Bulan depan kau ke sini lagi, dan pasti janinnya sudah lebih terlihat." Balas Tsunade, disetujui oleh Kushina yang sudah cukup sebal pada putranya yang lemot.

"Tapi-"

"Baiklah, Hinata, kau tidak boleh kecapaean, tidak boleh terlalu stress, dan harus makan dengan teratur. Jika kau mengalami morning sickness, kau bisa minum obat ini, sekali sehari. Selain itu, banyak-banyak konsumsi kalsium." Ucap Tsunade sambil memberikan resep obat untuk ditebus. Setelah menerima resep tersebut, mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Tsunade menghela nafas, dan mengambil hp nya.

_Hiashi-san, Hinata baik-baik saja._

Tsunade menghela nafas. Sungguh relasi ayah- anak yang aneh.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Ino, kau kenapa?" Deidara bingung melihat adik perempuannya dari tadi naik turun tangga.

"Aku tambah genduut!" Seru Ino kesal lalu melanjutkan aksi naik turun tangganya. Deidara hanya menghela nafas melihat adiknya. Setahunya, wajar kalau ibu hamil bertambah gemuk.

"No, bukannya kalo ibu hamil ga gemuk itu aneh ya? berarti ada yang salah sama janinnya, atau janinnya mati?" Ino dengan polosnya melempar sendalnya ke muda Deidara.

PLAKK

"Heh! Siapa suruh lu lempar sandal?" Seru Deidara ngamuk. Sedangkan Ino, dia hanya mengacuhkannya. 2 jam telah berlalu, dan Ino sekarang sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu sambil makan es krim.

"Pantes aja elu gendut. Makan es krim nya aja satu kotak.." Seru Deidara yang baru masuk dan duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Ga tau nih.. gue lagi pingin bangeet gituu.." Jawab Ino sambil melahap es krimnya.

"Ahahaha, ada ibu hamil ngidam nihh.." ledek Deidara. Ino hanya buang muka mendengar ledekan nii-chan nya. tanpa terasa, es krimnya habis.

"Dei-nii.. es krimnya habis.." Seru Ino merengek pada Dei. Deidara hanya membuang muka, dan menyalakan tv, mencari film bagus.

"Deii-nii…" suara rajukan Ino semakin menjadi-jadi. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati. Dei pun menengok ke arah Ino.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau es krim coklat lagii!" Seru Ino merengek.

"Terus?" Dei mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Beliin.."

"Minta cowo lu lah.."

"Tadi gue telepon, katanya dia sibuk hari ini. Ada pesenan gambar yang belum selesai katanya. Jadi dia ga bisa ke sini. Beliin lah.. ayolah.. katanya, kalo ibu hamil ngidamnya ga dipenuhi, nanti anaknya ileran. Lu mau ponakan lu ileran?" Segala jenis rayuan pun dikeluarkan Ino. Akhirnya, Dei pun luluh dibuatnya.

"HUhhh.. Yaudah, gue beliin. Lu mau es krim coklat kan?"

"Ga jadi coklat deh.. gue maunya yang vanilla sekarang. Baskin robin ya.. sama gue mau donat." Dei melihat isi dompetnya, dan menghela nafas. Padahal dia baru gajian kemarin. Sepertinya, semua uangnya akan habis hari ini. Ternyata berurusan dengan Ino ini membahayakan dompet.

TBC

Maaf ya updatenya lama.. belakangan ini saya suka suntuk ide, sama susah cari waktu buat ngetiknya. Ada aja gitu halangannya.. hehehe..

Review? Kritik? Ataupun ide?

*banyak review, cepet update*

#ngarep

Yue-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Accidental Parent

By Yue Heartphilia

Genre: family, romance, dll..

Warning: abal, gaje, typo everywhere, dlll

Don't like don't read.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Temari? kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karura untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kaa-san- HOEKK" Temari kembali muntah.

"Temari, lebih baik kita ke dokter sekarang. Kaa-san takut kamu kenapa-napa.." Ujar Karura khawatir pada putri satu-satunya ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kaa-san.." Ujar Temari memastikan ibunya. Setelah selesai bersih-bersih, Temari pun ke kamarnya.

23.15

"Temari?" Karura bingung melihat Temari yang sedang makan mi cup ditemani dengan jus jeruk dan susu panas, dan juga biscuit. "Kau.. makan lagi?" tanya Karura bingung. Temari tidak biasanya seperti ini.

"Emm.. aku tidak bisa tidur kaa-san. Jadi aku emm… mengemil sebentar." Jawab Temari agak takut, seperti maling yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri. Karura mulai curiga.

"Temari, apa yang kau rahasiakan dari kaa-san?" tanya Karura tiba-tiba. Okay, Temari. kau sudah terpojok

"A-aku tidak merahasia-"

"Jangan berbohong Temari. mungkin kau bisa membohongi tou-san, tapi kau tidak bisa membohongi kaa-san. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Emm… kaa-san… aku.. aku…." Temari terdiam sebentar..

"Uwoohh! Midnight snack for pregnant lady! Banyak amit cyiiin!" Seru Kankuro yang kebetulan lewat dapur untuk ke kamar Gaara dan memberikan jempol pada Temari. habis lah sudah riwayat Temari. kebodohan/kepolosan/kepolos sampai bodoh-an Kankuro telah membuat ibu mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"T-Temari? k-kau ha-hamil?" tanya Karura tidak percaya. Temari hanya terdiam.

"GAARA! KANKURO!"

"Ada apa kaa-san? Ini sudah malam, jangan teriak-teriak." Ujar Gaara.

"Apa benar Temari hamil!?" tanya Karura setengah berteriak.

"Temari! kau belum beritahu kaa-san? Kukira kau sudah.." Ujar Kankuro yang baru sadar bahwa ibu mereka masih belum tahu sama sekali tentang kehamilan Temari. oke, sekarang dia berada dalam masalah.

"KAZEEE!" Teriak Karura.

"Ada apa Karura?" tanya Kaze yang terbangun lagi, padahal tadi sudah nyenyak-nyenyaknya tidur.

"Kita akan punya cucu!" Seru Karura senang sambil memeluk Kaze. Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara terdiam. Kenapa kedua orang tua mereka malah senang? sejujurnya, ini bukan reaksi yang diharapkan.

"Benarkah!? Temari! Kau hamil? Siapa ayahnya!?" Seru Kaze dengan nada.. senang? bersemangat? Yang jelas, bukan reaksi pada umumnya.

"Shi-Shikamaru."

"Hahahaha! Aku harus telepon Shikaku!" Seru Kaze lalu pergi, meninggalkan Temari, Kankuro, dan Gaara dalam kediaman. Kini mereka bertiga saling tatap menatap.

" Kalian percaya apa yang baru kita lihat tadi?" tanya Temari tidak percaya. Kankuro dan Gaara menggeleng.

"Nee-chan, cubit aku. Aku harus menyakinkan kalau ini bukan mimpi." Ujar Kankuro. Temari pun mencubitnya.

"AAAAKKHH!" Kankuro berteriak sambil memegangi tangannya yang mungkin akan membiru besok.

"Ehh.. Sakit ya? padahal aku cubitnya pelan loh.."

"Pelan!? Biru nih!"

"Temari! Kankuro! Gaara! Ayo tidur! sudah malam!" Seru Karura sambil membuat secangkir susu hangat, lalu menyerahkannya pada Temari.

"Tem, diminum ya susunya." Ujar Karura. Temari hanya membalas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia hanya bisa berharap besok semua akan baik-baik saja.

0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0

"Saki!"

"Inoo!"

"Tumben lu barengan sama Sasuke.." Ujar Ino melihat Sakura datang bersama Sasuke.

"Hehehe.." Sakura hanya tertawa.

"Wuoohh! Neji-Tenten dateng barengan sama Kiba?"

"Apa mereka sudah baikan? Mana mami?"

"Tuh mami! Tem!"

"Ohayouu.." Sapa Temari yang berjalan bergandengan bersama Shikamaru.

"Ohayou! Nanti kita kumpul lagi ya di atap! Gue mau cerita!" Seru Sakura, lalu ia dan Sasuke pun pergi ke kelas mereka. Membuat yang lain bertanya-tanya, apa yang ingin Sakura bicarakan. Tak lama kemudian, bell sekolah pun berbunyi.

Waktu istirahat

"Kemaren Sasuke ke rumah gue gila!" Seru Sakura begitu mereka semua sudah berkumpul. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, mereka berhasil mengusir para laki-laki agar mereka bisa bicara sepuasnya.

"Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Ino.

"Sasuke ngomong ke kaa-san dan tou-san, Sasuke sampe di marah-marahin, terus sampe-sampe tou-san telepon ke Fugaku-jiisan. Oh God, itu serem sumpah! Terus akhirnya kemaren keluarga Sasuke ajak keluarga gue makan malam."

"Terus gimana?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Sasuke ngelamar gue! OMG!" Seru Sakura sambil memperlihatkan cincin emas putih dengan batu permata pink kecil menghiasinya.

"WUOOHH! Selamat ya Sakura!" Seru Ino sambil memeluk Sakura. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Omg! Gue seneng banget sumpah! Lu pada gimana?" tanya Sakura membiarkan yang lain bercerita juga.

"Kemaren Gue sama Neji akhirnya ngomong.." kata Tenten mulai bercerita.

"Terus gimana?"

"Terus Neji diusir dari rumah.."

"Beneran!?" Seru Hinata tidak percaya.

"Iya.. sekarang dia tinggal di rumah gue.." jelas Tenten lalu menghela nafas.

"Terus keluarga lu gimana?" tanya Temari.

"Kemarin Neji udah ngomong ke tou-san dan kaa-san. Tou-san tanya, dia mau gimana sekarang, karena keadaanya udah begini. terus Neji jawab dia udah mulai kerja, dia juga udah mulai ngumpul duit buat beli rumah, gitu-gitu lah.. Cuma, dia bilang dia diusir dari rumah, gatau mau tinggal dimana.. karena kasihan, akhirnya tou-san ijinin dia tinggal di rumah gue, selama dia ga ngerepotin.." jelas Tenten.

"Ohhh… terus dia sekarang dia tidur dimana?" tanya Hinata yang sepertinya khawatir dengan sepupunya.

"Dia tidur di kamar tamu.."

"Ohh.. syukurlah.." Hinata bernafas lega. Paling tidak sepupunya punya tempat tinggal.

"Mami gimana?" tanya Sakura pada Temari.

"Kemaren Kankuro ga sengaja keceplosan ngomong di depan kaa-san.."

"Terus gimana? lu dimarahin?" tanya Ino mencoba menebak.

"Terus kaa-san panggil tou-san bangun, terus mereka hepi banget mereka bakal punya cucu." Jelas Temari. keempat temannya terdiam cengo.

"Kok bisa hepi banget?" tanya Tenten.

"Karena beberapa hari yang lalu, tou-san di diagnosa kena kanker paru-paru. Jadi dia seneng banget paling engga bisa liat cucu." Jelas Temari, lalu menghela nafas.

"Tapi kok lu keliatannya ga seneng ya?" tanya Sakura yang memperhatikan raut wajah Temari.

"Gimana ya.. sejak mereka tau gue hamil. Gue bener-bener dimanja.. kayak tadi pagi. Mereka bahkan ngelarang gue sekolah sampre akhirnya Gaara bilang dia bakal jadi bodyguard gue. Terus, gue makan semua diatur. Harus minum susu, harus makan ini, makan itu, makan vitamin ini, vitamin itu.. bukannya gue ga suka, Cuma gue ga nyaman aja dengan semua perhatian yang dikasih ke gue.." jelas Temari.

"Yaa.. paling engga mereka tunjukin ke lu kalo mereka emang peduli sama lu." Ujar Ino sambil menepuk pundak Temari. lalu mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

With the boys

"Gue ga nyangka kita diusir sama mereka.." Ujar Naruto sebal.

"SUdahlah dobe. Mereka mungkin butuh waktu untuk bicara.." balas Sasuke.

"Huhh.. oh ya, bagamana hubunganmu dan Sakura?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Begitulah.."

"Begitu gimana?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Ya begitu.."

"Sudahlah.. Lalu Neji, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto pada Neji.

"Gue diusir dari rumah."

"Wuohh! Terus lu tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"Di rumah Tenten."

"Pake rayuan apa lu bisa ampe tinggal di rumah Tenten?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah.. Cuma sementara ini gue tinggal di rumah Tenten. Sampe duit gue cukup buat beli rumah.." Balas Neji.

"kaga beli cincin?" gantian Sai bertanya.

"Itu juga salah satu barang yang harus gue beli.."

"Shika! Lu gimana? dimarahin ortu Temari?" tanya Naruto, gantian pada Shikamaru.

"Engga sih.. gue Cuma dimarahin ortu gue. Ortu Temari kemaren telepon bokap gue.. seneng banget.. mereka udah mulai ngomong tunangan-tunangan sih.." Balas Shikamaru.

"Oh ya. Sasuke, gue denger lu udah tunangan sama Sakura.." Ujar Shikamaru lalu semua mata menatap Sasuke.

"Tau darimana lu?"

"Undangannya tadi pagi nyampe di rumah gue." Balas Shikamaru. Sasuke menepok jidatnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ibunya dan kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia barang sehari saja..

"Ayo cerita.." Seru Naruto.

"Ogah.."

"Ayolah.."

"No way."

"Jangan malu teme."

TING TONG

"Balik duluan." Sasuke pun langsung berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan keempat teman lainnya menatapnya bingung.

"Memang se memalukan apa sih sampai dia tidak mau cerita?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Mungkin kita harus bertanya pada Sakura.."

-w-w-w-w-

"Tadaimaa.." Ujar Temari begitu sampai rumah.

"Temari-chan! Okaeri!" Temari melihat ibunya dan Yoshino ba-san berada di rumahnya.

"Yoshino ba-san. Tumben kesini. Ada apa?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Temari, apa kau pulang sendiri? mana Shikamaru?" tanya Karura langsung.

"Tenang kaa-san, dia diluar." Balas Temari. bukan salahnya dong. Shikamaru sendiri yang mau menunggu diluar.

"Ohh! Baiklah. Kita harus pergi sekarang! Cepat ganti baju!" Seru Karura menyuruh Temari. Temari hanya menatap ibunya bingung. Namun ia menuruti saja kata-kata ibunya.

"Shikamaru!" Seru Yoshino sambil keluar, dan melihat Shikamaru berada di taman belakang rumah Sabaku sambil duduk di bawah pohon.

"Shikamaru! cepat ganti baju! Kaa-san sudah bawakan kau baju ganti." Seru Yoshino menyerahkan baju yang terbungkus dalam sebuah kantong.

"Untuk apa kaa-san?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Kita akan ke dokter! Kau tidak mau kan ke dokter pakai baju sekolah.." Shikamaur terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia pun masuk ke rumah Sabaku dan meminjam toilet dan mengganti baju.

"Baiklah! Kalian sudah siap? Ayo berangkat!" Seru Karura yang sudah masuk mobil. Di tempat supir, sudah ada Kankuro, dan disebelahnya ada Gaara. Di kursi paling belakang duduk Shikamaru, dan di kursi tengah ada Karura, Yoshino, dan Temari.

"Emmm.. Gaara.. untuk apa kau bawa kamera?" tanya Temari melihat kamera di pangkuan Gaara.

"Oh, ini bukan punyaku. Ini punya kankuro." Balas Gaara.

"Kankuro, untuk apa kau bawa kamera?"

"Untuk foto dong."

"Foto apa?"

"Foto USG baby mu.." Jawab Kankuro asal. Temari terdiam sejenak.

"Kaa-san, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kita mau ke rumah sakit. Mau USG." Balas Karura. Temari cengo sejenak.

"Ohh.. okay…"

"Entah kenapa aku yakin cucu ku pasti perempuan!" Seru Yoshino tiba-tiba.

"Menurutku juga pasti perempuan." Balas Karura.

"Tidak mungkin. Pasti keponakanku laki-laki" Ujar Kankuro tiba-tiba.

"Kankuro, ibu yakin kalau anak Temari pasti perempuan.."

"Ibu tau dari mana?"

"Insting." Balas Karura.

"Dan entah kenapa, sepertinya anak mereka akan kembar." Ujar Yoshino membuat Shikamaru yang sedang minum di belakang sampai tersedak.

"UHUK UHUK! APA!?" Seru Shikamaru super kaget. Bayi satu saja mungkin dia sudah sangat cape. Apalagi 2? Belum kalau kembarnya kembar 3 atau 4 atua 5? Mungkin itu seperti mimpi buruk untuk Shikamaru.

"Kemarin kaa-san mimpi kalau kau akan punya anak perempuan kembar." Ujar Yoshino membuat satu mobil terdiam.

"Semoga saja itu benar~" Seru Karura. Sekarang Temari dan Shikamaru terlihat depresi..

Sesampai mereka di rumah sakit, mereka pun mendaftar dan sekarang menunggu giliran.

"Temarii?" Temari dan Shikamaru menoleh, melihat Sakura, Sasuke yang berada di rumah sakit.

"Hei Sakura. Sedang apa kau?" tanya Temari.

"Sama sepertimu." Lalu Sakura memperlihatkan foto di hapenya.

"Tem.. gue punya anak kembar.." ujar Sakura super senang sambil menunjuk mana yang merupakan janinnya. Shikamaru dan Sasuke menyingkir.

"Jadi kau punya anak kembar huh? Dua Uchiha lagi.." Ujar Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Begitulah.."

"Kau hanya berdua dengan Sakura ke sini?"

"Tidak.. Dengan ibuku dan ibu Sakura juga."

"Mana mereka?"

"Ngobrol dengan ibumu dan Ibu Temari." Ujar Sasuke menunjuk bangku-bangku berisi 4 ibu-ibu yang mungkin sedang berbagi cerita.

"Kau tahu? Kakak-ku dan teman-temannya sedang bertaruh.." ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Bertaruh?

"Iya.. bertaruh entah anakku laki-laki atau perempuan." Shikamaru terdiam.

"Bukankah itu biasa? Kau ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu ia bertaruh berapa banyak telur yang bisa ditetaskan oleh ayamnya?" Itachi memang memelihara 3 ekor ayam. Dan beebrapa bulan yang lalu, dari 5 telur, ia dan teman-temannya bertaruh berapa banyak telur yang menetas. Dan jawabannya, tentu saja tidak ada yang menetas. wong telurnya tidak dibuahi oleh jantannya kok. Ketiga ayam itachi itu ayam betina. beruntung Sasuke yang waktu itu ikut taruhan dan memenangkan semua uangnya.

"Oh iya."

"Sasuke! Ayo!" Seru Mikoto yang sudah bersama Rin dan Sakura.

"Mereka pasti akan belanja.. baiklah. Sampai nanti." Sasuke pun pergi menyusul, sedangkan Shikamaru pergi ke Temari. tak lama kemudian, mereka pun masuk ruang USG.

"Mari dimulai." Ujar Shizune, lalu menaruh gel diatas perut Temari dan memulai USG.

"Nah, lihat." Terlihat gambar hitam putih di layar, dan terlihat ada 2 gambar berbentuk hitam bergerak-gerak.

"Ini detak jantungnya.." Ujar Shizune.

"Kok ada 2 dok?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu artinya ada 2 janin." Ujar Temari.

"Kembar dok!?" Seru Shikamaru, lalu memperhatikan monitor.

"Oh ya! Selamat!" Seru Shizune menyalami Shikamaru dan Temari, sementara Gaara dan Kankuro sibuk foto-foto. Begitu juga Karura dan Yoshino.

"Dugaanku benar!" Seru Yoshino.

"Dok, apa bisa diketahui jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Karura penasaran.

"Sepertinya perempuan. Tapi itu belum pasti." Balas Shizune.

"Ini berapa bulan dok?" tanya Gaara.

"Ini.. 12 minggu." Balas Shizune.

"Baiklah Temari, kau harus minum vitamin ini dan kalsium. Entah minum susu, ataupun tablet kalsium." Jelas Shizune. Setelah selesai menebus obat, mereka pun kembali ke mobil.

"Nah, sekarang kit harus shopping baju hamil buat Temari!" Seru Karura. Yoshino setuju.

'TIDAAAAKKK!' nikmatilah Shikamaru, menemani ibumu, mertuamu, dan calon istrimu.

TBC

Minna! Hontou ni gomenasai! Maaf kalo updatenya lama! maaf juga kalo ceritanya ga sesuai keinginan reader.

Bales review:

Hello Kitty Cute: tenangn Shikamaru bakal di damprat nanti. Makasih ya sudah review.

Laura-sama: Arigatou atas kritiknya! XD

Cherlene Choi: udah update nih.. makasih ya reviewnya. –u-

MinCha-chan: maaf ya kalo diriku belum bisa update kilat.. hontou ni gomen..

Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet: Udah dilanjutin! Terima kasih reviewnya! XD

3: udah update nih.. semoga suka ya..

Sekian bales reviewnya. Siapapun yang udah baca, hontou ni Arigatou! Super thanks! Smoga pada mau baca lagi..

Review? Kritik? Saran?

Yue Heartphilia


End file.
